Vezon
Biography His storyline in Survival of the Fittest can be seen here. Creation Vezon was created in an accident with the Spear of Fusion. Upon finding it, Hakann set it off in reverse and split Vezon out of Vezok. He was named "Vezon" by Thok for the Matoran word meaning "double." This unnatural creation led Vezon to lack the spine of a true Skakdi, Elemental Powers, and his sanity. Vezok also lost his tactical thinking in the split, and became desperate to re-fuse Vezon into himself to regain it. Vezon then betrayed the other Piraka after finding out about the Kanohi Ignika, the Mask of Life, leaving them to deal with the Mana Ko that had attacked. Vezon stole the Spear of Fusion and went to Voya Nui in a canister Teridax obtained from an Order of Mata Nui member. Voya Nui When he arrived on Voya Nui, he discovered the secret staircase, and was allowed past all of its defenses as a result of being wanted by the Ignika for a protector. Upon arriving in the Chamber of Life, Vezon attempted to take the mask, but was instead cursed by it. He was fused to an enlarged spider Rahi, a Fenrakk, given the power of foresight and the ability to absorb kinetic energy, and the mask fused itself to Vezon's head, making him one of its guardians. Vezon remained in the chamber for the next few weeks, toying with the Spear of Fusion and waiting for his quarry to arrive.When the Piraka came to the Chamber of Life, they were shocked that Vezon had made it to the mask and that he had become one of its guardians. They demanded that he deliver it to them, to which he agreed if they killed Vezok in exchange, in order to prevent the risk of being fused back together. The Piraka then attempted to kill Vezok, who stopped them using his capability of borrowing others' powers and Zaktan revealed his assumptions about the mask being fused to Vezon's head. Vezon, admitting the truth of what Zaktan had said, used the Spear to fuse together Vezok and Reidak together into the Piraka Fusion to fight the other Piraka.When the Toa Inika arrived in the chamber, Vezon defused Reidak and Vezok, who fell unconscious. The Toa attacked Vezon, who resisted the majority of their attacks due to his ability to absorb kinetic energy. The Toa eventually realized that this was his power, and managed to work their way around it. After being driven towards the edge, Vezon chose to urge his steed into the lava. He emerged riding the powerful Kardas Dragon, which the Mask of Life had transformed Fenrakk into. Kardas' raw power overwhelmed the Toa, forcing them into a defensive position. Jaller, seeking to buy time, told Kongu to use his Suletu on the Ignika, find its thoughts, and thrust them into Vezon's mind. Vezon halted his attack on the Toa Inika, shocked that the mask desired Matoro over him. In anger, he attempted to fuse Matoro with the chamber's lava, but Jaller quickly used a Zamor sphere given to him by Axonn. This sphere suspended Vezon and Kardas in a stasis field, allowing Matoro to take the Ignika from him. With the mask gone, Vezon lost the powers it had granted him and sunk to the floor of the chamber, unconscious.When all of the Piraka awoke, Vezok attempted to force them to fuse Vezon back into him, but Reidak instead broke the Spear of Fusion into four pieces and they left the chamber. When Vezon himself awoke, he used the Spear's own power to repair it. He then followed the Toa Inika down The Cord. When he encountered them, he smashed Matoro's head into the wall, and in the ensuing conflict, had his weapon burnt to ashes by Jaller. Vezon was later carried off by the Zyglak after unsuccessfully trying to trade the Inika's lives for his. http:// Order of Mata Nui Vezon escaped the Zyglak with the help of Brutaka, and was taken by them to join a team to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta. The team consisted of the Order of Mata Nui member Brutaka as the leader, Roodaka, the Barraki Takadox and Carapar, the renegade Makuta Spiriah, and himself. Vezon was chosen because of being expendable and his lack of fear for the Brotherhood. http:// Search for Miserix The group traveled to Stelt to acquire a ship to travel in. While there, Vezon was to give the trader they were receiving the ship from a minor injury, to make it look like he had truly captured Roodaka, whom they were using as payment. However, Brutaka knocked him out before Vezon could attack him, much to Vezon's dismay. Brutaka informed his team where they would head towards an island far to the south to find Miserix, the former leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. While traveling, Vezon was the first to spot the vast number of Zyglak that Spiriah had summoned. During the trip to Zakaz, Vezon was pleased, despite having never been there and knowing he would be killed instantly by the Skakdi. Brutaka then had the aquatic species living around Zakaz destroy the Zyglak's ships upon arrival, and introduced to the last member of the team, Lariska. After docking on a small, wooded island, Brutaka retrieved a cache of weapons left there by Trinuma and distributed them to his team, giving Vezon a powerless spear. Tren Krom suddenly attacked and captured Brutaka, trapping the team on the island by creating a 200 foot stone wall around it. Vezon and the rest of the team carefully entered the cave Brutaka had been taken into. While there, they were all given horrible visions as a result of Tren Krom's anger and Carapar was killed. He let them leave, however, upon learning of what had happened to the Matoran Universe, stating that its current condition was worse than anything he could do to them. Shortly after fleeing Tren Krom's island, the team arrived on the island of Artidax. Almost immediately after arriving, Spiriah was attacked by a hand of living sand. The hand almost pulled the Makuta underground before Roodaka used her mutation spinner to mutate the sand into a swarm of Fireflyers. Vezon, momentarily distracted, asked if anyone wanted to help him hunt down Vezok. They ignored him, and after some encouragement from Brutaka, and being tricked into believing he could be the leader of the Brotherhood if they succeed, Spiriah agreed to act as the team's guide of the island. The team continued on, with Spiriah leading them. Before entering into a tunnel, Vezon stepped in front of Spiriah and pointed out a thin vine that had been set as a trap. After bypassing the trap, they entered a tunnel in the side of a mountain, and were trapped inside after Takadox cut the vine to trigger the trap, causing an avalanche that sealed them in. Immediately after being trapped, Vezon tried to escape down a side tunnel, but was caught by Lariska. When commenting on the next potential victim he was stopped by Lariska, and Vezon quickly adopted a more flattering tone. When they emerged into a large chamber, Vezon noticed that the floor was moving, though the rest of the team ignored his ramblings. Vezon continued, however, and was able to bring their attention to the floor, and what they believed were just branches were in fact thousands of crimson insects that had begun swarming and blocked the ends of the bridge. Roodaka was able to mutate several insects, causing the remainder of the swarm to attack their own, allowing them to pass through the opening, and to the chamber where Makuta Miserix was imprisoned. After Brutaka asked Miserix to shapeshift to a smaller size and he refused, Vezon rambled about not wanting to sink in the boat and be mutated like the Piraka, earning a blast from the Makuta's heat vision power. After freeing Miserix, the encircling Klakk attacked, and Vezon and Lariska attempted to fend them off. However, the two were then knocked unconscious by Miserix's power scream. Upon freeing himself from the volcano, Miserix grew wings to escape from the island. Brutaka loaded his barely-conscious team onto Miserix's back and Miserix then began to fly north. Sometime during the flight north, Vezon fell off Miserix, and into the water. http:// Mission to Destral Vezon was then imprisoned on Daxia by the Order. Shortly afterwards, he was released by Trinuma, being told that somebody who could die without being missed was needed. Somehow, Vezon saw this as a compliment and agreed. He and Trinuma boarded a small skiff, and set out on the open ocean. Trinuma eventually revealed that they were traveling to Destral, and that Vezon's purpose was to betray the Order and the entire universe. When Vezon arrived on Destral, he was immediately captured by Rahkshi. He was brought to Makuta Tridax, and told him of the Order's existence and their plan to attack Destral. However, having decided it would be more fun to betray the Order for real, he then revealed that they had a spy on Destral who had sabotaged its teleportation device, hoping the threat of attack would force the Makuta to move the island, with catastrophic results. While further interrogating Vezon, the island came under attack, forcing Tridax to abandon his victim to carry out his orders of moving the island. Freed from his bonds, Vezon stealthily pursued Tridax to a sub-basement which contained a large number of stasis tubes and a table with a Kanohi Olmak on it. However, Vezon was caught off guard by a blast of shadow from the Makuta, who was fully aware that he was being stalked. Tridax informed him that each stasis tube held a Takanuva from an alternate dimension, all of whom he had gathered with the Kanohi Olmak. He then revealed that he would unleash the light-drained Takanuva army against the attackers. Before he was able to do so, Tobduk and Mazeka attacked Tridax, and his shadow grip on Vezon was released. Vezon was then confronted by Mazeka, who was sent to kill the insane Skakdi. However, Mazeka did not know Vezon, and did not see a reason for murdering him. Instead, the Matoran told the Skakdi to flee and take his chances outside. Vezon instead hid in the shadows of the chamber, waiting for the coast to clear. When the duo had departed, Vezon emerged, and began to wonder whether he could release the Shadow Takanuva and have them as an army of his own. Vezon then took Tridax's Olmak, and used it to transport himself to the island where Energized Protodermis was attacking Helryx and Keetongu. Helryx and Keetongu jumped into the emerging portal, as Vezon exited and was confronted by a tidal wave of Energized Protodermis. The wave washed over him, fusing the Olmak he was still wearing to his face. This caused numerous interdimensional gateways to open in quick succession, transporting the Skakdi between several locations as he walked. http:// Dimensional Voyages Some time after escaping the Energized Protodermis chamber, Vezon was traveling through several alternate universes, including a universe where Matoran and Dark Hunters worked together in peace, as well as a universe where the Great Beings had created a gigantic mechanical being called 'Makuta' as the ruler of a group of lands within his body, but his brother, Mata Nui plotted a rebellion against him. Vezon continued walking through dimensions, eventually arriving at an alternate version of Bara Magna. He emerged near Tesara, where several Agori and Le-Matoran were working alongside Toa and Glatorian. Tarduk approached him, and asked if he was a Toa. Vezon lied to the Agori, claiming that he was a "Toa of Anarchy," and Tarduk led him into Tesara, telling him that Gresh and Toa Kongu needed help. Upon entering, Vezon discovered that nobody recognized him. Vezon asked what had occurred in the region, and Tarduk explained how the Great Beings had used Mata Nui to correct some problems on Bara Magna, and that shortly after Mata Nui traveled north, Toa, Matoran, and several other species from the Matoran Universe arrived in the south. An army containing Makuta Miserix in his dragon form, Skakdi, Vortixx, and Bone Hunters on Rock Steeds then arrived and attacked the village. Eager to escape, Vezon tried to use his dimensional power, but failed. Vezon was a member of the Organization of Darkness and the Order of Teridax. He was chosen to the New Makuta of Metru Nui (He is not really a Makuta, but Makuta Teridax thought he was more evil than all Makuta except him and Tazzuk) and recruited to the Organization of Darkness. Vezon helped Ceasame and Drakerix to kill all the unchosen Makuta to the Organization of Darkness with help of the Staff of Fusion. He then killed Drakerix because they fought each other and Vezon won. They fought because they were angry on each other because Drakerix wanted to kill the Toa as well but Vezon didn't want to because he thought Teridax could do that. He is currently too insane to be evil, and is a member of the Atero Alliance. His current weapon is a radioactive fork. It channels his dimensional powers, mutates people it stabs. Magical Journey Vezon is the leader of the Order of Mata Nui in Krataka's dream and planning to destroy Ceasame. Trivia *He is one of Greg's, Pokermask's and ThatDevilGuy's favorite characters to write about. Appearences *Battle for Leadership *The Brutal Mission *Jalleronicle *Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness *Legends of the Order of Mata Nui *Custom Bionicle: Survival of the Fittest *Vezon's Madness *Ceasame's Blog (Probably, in a flashback) *Magical Journey (Alternate/Cooming soon) Category:Skakdi Category:Organization of Darkness Category:My Version of That Character Category:Real BIONICLE Storyline